Stories Of The 2nd Dimension
Stories Of The 2nd Dimension is a TV shame and reboot of Tales From The Resistance: The Retarded Series. It takes place after Tales From The Resistance: The Retarded Series since the Resistance is banned from OWCA, Danville collapsed into a post-apocalyptic-wasteland, and the the disappearance of Phineas. It stars the OWCA of the 2nd Dimension such as Perry The Platyborg, Pinky The Chihuahua, Terry The Turtleborg, Peter The Pandaborg, several animal cyborg agents, and the new members of OWCA such as Harry The Hyena, Maggie The Macaw, and Karen The Kat attempted to SAVE The World from the ruthless Resistance Characters * Major Francis Monogram (2nd Dimension) * Carl Karl (2nd Dimension) * Perry The Platypus (2nd Dimension) * Pinky The Chihuahua (2nd Dimension) * Terry The Turtle (2nd Dimension) * Peter The Panda (2nd Dimension) * Harry The Hyena (2nd Dimension) * Maggie The Macaw (2nd Dimension) * Karen The Kat (2nd Dimension) Episodes Season 1: The Disney Phase # Beginnings: After Danville collapsed, OWCA and everyone were forced to move to a new city # The Lonely Dictator: Perry visits Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his family # Echo Creek Agony: Perry and the OWCA agents visited Echo Creek # One Last Fluke: Perry and the OWCA agents discovered Kim Possible is a mermaid # Proud I’m Sure: The OWCA agents meets the Proud Family # The Way Of An Ninja: The OWCA agents visited Norrisville that was ruled by the evil Sorcerer # Middle of the Burg: The OWCA agents visited Middleburg that was invaded by a dictator that was from another dimension # Gravity Fallen Down: The OWCA agents visited Gravity Falls that was ruled by a dictator known as Old Man McGucket # An Medieval Mistake: The OWCA agents visited Jollywood that was ruled by the Glooms # OWCA meets the Replacements: Perry and the OWCA agents meets the Replacements # An Global Warming: Lord Dominator attempted to destroy Earth, but OWCA can’t let that happen # The Pickle, the Peanut, and the Platyborg: Perry and OWCA visited Pickle and Peanut’s town that was ruled by the Radiation Radicals # Subterranean Summer Slack-Off: Perry and OWCA meets Billy Dilley and friends # SAVE The Future: Future Worm predicts that the 2nd Dimension’s future has reached to the End. Perry and OWCA must restore the future # Kicked By Buttoski: Perry and OWCA meets Kick Buttoski and complete in a skating tournament # Dark, Darker, Yet Darkwing Duck: Perry and OWCA meets Darkwing Duck Season 2: The Nickelodeon Phase # Loudest Resistance We’ve Met: Perry and OWCA visits Royal Woods that was ruled by Lincoln Loud # The End Of Dimmsdale: Perry and OWCA visits Dimmsdale that was ruled by Crocker, Vicky, and the Anti-Fairies # Perry, We Have A Pet Problem: Perry and OWCA visits Petsville that was ruled by Verminious Snaptrap # Perry Meets The Brainiac: Perry and OWCA visits Retroville that was ruled by Prof. Calamitous # The TMNT Effect: Perry and OWCA visits New York and meets the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # Rocko’s Resistance Life: Perry and OWCA meets Rocko # Rensistance: Perry and OWCA meets Ren and Stimpy # Dictator Zim: Perry and OWCA visits a town that was ruled by Invader Zim # TJ And Perry’s World: Perry and OWCA visited Florida that was ruled by Santed Sailor Season 3: The Cartoon Network Phase # The Teen Titans GO! Effect: Perry and OWCA visits Jump City and meets the Teen Titans # The Awesome World Of Gumball: Perry and OWCA meets the Watterson Family # The Secret Resisaturdays: Perry and OWCA meets the Resisaturdays # Foster’s Resistance of Imaginary Friends: Perry and OWCA meets a resistance group of imaginary beings # Noobistance: Perry and OWCA meets the Supernoobs Season 4: The Other Crossover Phase # The SMG4 Effect: Perry and OWCA visits Mushroom Kingdom, but it gets retarded since the skeleton popped out # N. Sane Invasion: Perry and OWCA meets Crash Bandicoot and his friends # Mega Man Gets Powered Up!: Perry and OWCA meets Mega Man Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows